


The pack of the hope

by XxLOLxX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Omega Liam, Omega Marcel, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Protective Edward, Protective Louis, Protective Zayn, Werewolves, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLOLxX/pseuds/XxLOLxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Le grand destin de l'homme est de refuser son destin.”</p><p>Zayn, destiné à devenir le chef de l'une des meutes les plus meurtrière d'Angleterre quitte tout pour son oméga Liam avec qui il a trois enfants: Harry, Marcel et Edward. Il décide par la suite de fonder sa propre meute: "la meute de l'espoir" qui accueille les Alphas et les Omégas condamnés à mort ou à l'exil par leur précédente meute. Pour Zayn, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Mais que se passera t'il lorsque le destin rattrapera cette famille? Comment cette famille va s'en sortir entre conflit de meute, meurtre inexpliqués, différents familiale et amour impossible? Ceci est l'histoire d'une famille qui, malgré le destin, ne perd jamais espoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Ne perds jamais espoir, on ne sait jamais ce que demain t'apportera.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci devait être un prologue, mais il peut être considéré comme un chapitre vu sa longueur. Je tenais a bien placer le contexte de l'histoire avant de commencer.
> 
> Donnez moi vos avis surtout, je début, vos conseils me serons donc très utile.

Zayn et Liam s'étaient rencontrés il y a précisément dix-sept ans. Zayn, âgé de 18 ans à l'époque, était le malheureux héritier de la « meute Malik » l'une des meutes les plus haïs d'Angleterre. Pour cause, Les Maliks était une meute composé majoritairement d'Alpha qui était, certes puissants, mais surtout malhonnêtes et déloyales. Le peu d'Oméga qui réussissaient à rejoindre la meute dans l'unique raison bien sur que l'on assure leur protection, n'avaient au sein de la meute que l'unique mission d'assurer la progéniture de la meute. Aaron Malik, chef de la meute et père de Zayn, s'était toujours donné pour mission de faire de son unique fils le plus redoutable de tous les Alphas de manière à ce que sa descendance soit assurée correctement. Pour cela, il lui avais appris dés son plus jeune age à chasser, torturer et bien sur à tuer. Zayn n'avais donc connu, auprès de sa meute, que la violence et le chaos. Par conséquent, maintenant âgé de 18 ans, il représentait aux yeux des autres Alphas d’Angleterre le deuxième plus fort et dangereux loup-garou du pays, après son père bien entendu. A l'époque qui aurais pus croire que Zayn deviendrais l'un des Alphas les plus honnête d'Angleterre ? En effet, la vie de Zayn bascula lors de sa dix-huitième année. En effet, après avoir rasé, au coté de son père, le territoire d'une meute voisine, le destin décida subitement de mettre sur le chemin de Zayn un premier obstacle : un jeune oméga du nom de Liam Payne.

 

_Les maisons brûlaient, le sang giclait, on pouvais encore entendre au loin les cris de douleur de quelques omégas toujours en train de se faire tuer. La meute de Zayn avais réussi avec une facilité extrême à tuer l'ensemble des Alphas de la meute, si on pouvais vraiment appeler cela des Alphas._

 

_**« Zayn, ne l'es trouve tu pas pitoyable ? »** lui avais demandé Aaron en enfonçant doucement ses griffes dans la gorge d'une jeune fille oméga qui avais probablement l'age de Zayn._

 

 _**«** _ _**Si père. »** Avais doucement répondu Zayn tout en essuyant le sang de la jeune femme qui avait giclait sur sa manche._

 

_Son père avais relevé le visage, plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils, Zayn ne pus s'empêcher de détailler, une fois encore, le visage de son père : le sang sec sur son visage se mélangeait parfaitement à ses yeux rouges d'Alphas, ses cheveux noirs et son sourire monstrueux lui donner un coté démoniaque auquel Zayn ne pus s’empêcher de frissonner tout en se demandant silencieusement : « Suis je vraiment destiné à devenir cela? »_

 

_**« Fils, va vérifier la dernière maison, si il n'y a personne brûle la, si elle est habitée tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »** _

 

_**« -Oui père... »** _

 

_Zayn s’avança doucement vers la maison, c'était une petite maison en pierre qui avais, jusqu’alors, eu la chance d’échapper au massacre. Zayn s’arrêta devant la porte, priant pour qu'elle soit inhabité, il avais, à son goût, tué trop de personne aujourd’hui. Il poussa doucement la porte qui semblait ancienne. A peine avait-il franchis le seuil de la porte qu'il lui sembla détecté une odeur provenant de l'étage, un mélange entre une odeur d'Oméga et de sang. Dans le doute, Zayn suivis l'odeur qui le conduit jusqu'à une petite chambre d'adolescent à l'étage, l'odeur était très forte, Zayn n’avais alors plus aucun doute, il y avais bien quelqu'un dans la maison._

 

_**«Je sais que tu es là. »** Dis Zayn d'une voix menaçante._

 

_Un hoquet de surprise provenant de l’armoire, se fit entendre. Zayn ne pus s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement devant le manque de discrétion de cet oméga._

 

 _**"** _ _**Sort de là...A moins que tu préfère que je te sorte de là moi même »** Menaça Zayn, un sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage._

 

_Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la porte de l’armoire ne s'ouvre doucement, puis finalement un corps tremblant sortit doucement de l'armoire. Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, zayn eu le souffle coupé devant un oméga. Cet oméga, malgré son corps qui semblait maigre et par conséquent fragile, avais le plus beau visage que Zayn n'ai jamais vu. Il avais des traits d'une finesses incroyable, des lèvres fines et légèrement roses que Zayn ne pu s'empêcher de fixer pendant quelques instants, mais ce sont néanmoins sur les yeux du jeune oméga que Zayn resta bloqué le plus longtemps, des yeux magnifiques de couleurs noisette, mais pas seulement, en effet, les larmes qui tombaient des yeux de l'Oméga avaient fait ressortir la petite touche de vert qui se cachait jusqu’alors au fond de ces yeux._

 

_**« Qui es tu ? »** Demanda Zayn doucement une fois sorti de sa transe._

 

_L'Oméga, qui se tenait maintenant à genoux devant Zayn , les yeux baissés, ne répondis pas. Il continuait doucement de sangloter. « Il pu la peur » pensa Zayn._

 

_**« Regarde moi et dis moi qui tu es !** » Gronda cette fois Zayn de sa voix d'Alpha._

 

  _Aucun Oméga ne peut résister à l'ordre donné par un Alpha, par conséquent, Liam leva rapidement les yeux, plongeant son regard en larmes dans celui de Zayn tout en murmurant :_

 

**_« Je suis Liam Payne, Monsieur.»_**

 

_Sa voix sembla tellement fragile aux oreilles de Zayn qu'il eu l'impression un instant que son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine, il n'avait jamais ressentis cela. Qu'est-ce que ce sentiment pouvais bien être? De la pitié? De la compassion?_

 

  _ **« Vous...Vous allez me tuer ? »** Demanda très doucement Liam. Zayn n'aurais sûrement jamais entendu s'il ne possédait pas une ouïe sur-développée._

 

_Zayn fut pris de court, son père lui avais ordonné de faire le nécessaire si la maison était habitée, mais en ce moment il se sentait incapable de tuer ce Liam, et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il l'en rendait incapable. En effet, cela ne serais point le premier Oméga à qui il ôterait la vie, pourquoi trouvais t'il cela subitement difficile? Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion mentale, il remarqua subitement le bras légèrement ensanglanté de Liam. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, Zayn avais déchiré le bas de son T-Shirt et avais commencé à s’approcher doucement de l'oméga dans le but de nettoyer la plaie, cependant ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul._

_**« Ne bouge pas. »** Ordonna Zayn._

 

  _Tous en nettoyant la plaie de l'Oméga le doigt de Zayn caressa accidentellement la peau de Liam provocant ainsi un petit frisson de l'Oméga. Zayn ne le remarqua absolument pas, bien trop occupé à soigner la plaie. Durant ces quelques minutes, Liam ne bougea pas, toujours à genoux et les yeux baissés._

 

**_« Comment t'es tu fais ça ? »_ **

 

_**« En-En rentrant dans l'armoire... »** Zayn lui envoya un regard interrogative poussant Liam à se justifié: **« L'ar-L'armoir était cassé, y-y avais un bout de bois qui sortait...je n'avais pas vu...il s'est enfoncé dans ma peau »** répondis Liam d'une voix tremblante._

 

  _Zayn pouffa de rire devant la maladresse de l'Oméga tout en continuant à essuyer le sang sur le bras de ce dernier. Cependant il dut s'arrêter lorsque Liam redressa subitement les yeux et demanda avec plus de force que tout à l'heure :_

 

**_« Allez vous me tuer ? »_ **

 

 

_Zayn fronça les sourcils, il avait complètement oublier ce dilemme qui s'offrait à lui, comme ci, durant un instant, le temps qu'il soigne cet oméga, tous ses soucis s'étaient envoler. Liam, quand à lui, avais à nouveau baissés les yeux, interprétant le fait que Zayn est froncé les sourcils comme un signe de colère à son égard. Zayn savait qu'il devait prendre une décision maintenant et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s’agenouilla doucement devant Liam et plaça deux doigts sous son menton de manière à lui relever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder directement dans ces magnifiques yeux et la il prononça la phrase qui, aux oreilles de Liam sonna comme une promesse :_

 

**_« Non, je ne te tuerais jamais Liam Payne »_ **

 

 

Et c'est ainsi que Zayn Malik ramena Liam Payne dans la demeure des Maliks, malheureusement pas comme un membre de la meute mais comme un esclave. En effet, Zayn savais parfaitement que Aaron n'accepterais jamais d'intégrer dans sa précieuse meute un Oméga aussi fragile et maladroit que Liam, alors il ordonna à Liam, toujours avec sa voix d'Alpha, de le blesser. Une fois cela fais, il ramena Liam devant son père et demanda à ce dernier à ce que l'on fasse de Liam son esclave personnel car il jugeait que la mort serait trop douce pour une personne ayant oser lever la main sur lui. Bien sur, Aaron sourit devant les paroles de son fils prenant cela pour de la cruauté pur et accepta. Liam passa ainsi de nombreux mois au coté de Zayn. Au début Liam était craintif et malheureux d'être enfermé toute la journée dans cette demeure habitée par des Alpha plus dangereux les uns que les autres, cependant au fur et à mesure que les mois passés Liam a fini par se rendre à l’évidence: il était beaucoup moins malheureux que les autres esclaves de la meute, et cela notamment grâce à Zayn qui prenait soin de lui et le protégeait des autres Alphas de la meute. Ainsi, en même temps que les mois passés leur relation évoluer, devenant bien vite beaucoup plus intime. Au début ce n'était rien d'important seulement des petites attentions l'un envers l'autre, des câlins, puis le partage d'un lit mais bien vite leur relation est devenu sérieuse, ils ont commencé à s'embrasser, à se caresser et bien sur à avoir des rapports. La relation avec un esclave étant interdite dans la meute, Zayn et Liam ont dus se cachés durant de nombreux mois. Malheureusement un soir, Liam a eu sa chaleur. Zayn l'enferma alors dans sa chambre et pris la responsabilité de soulager Liam, il était trop effrayé à l'idée que d'autre Alpha ne sente l'odeur d'Oméga en chaleur et essaie de baiser son Liam. La chaleur de Liam dura trois jours et c'est à la fin de ce terme que le destin décida de mettre un nouveau obstacle sur le chemin de Zayn : un bébé.

 

 

_Un soir, Zayn entra dans sa chambre, il était pressé de retrouver son Oméga qu'il n'avais pas pu voir de la journée, son père ayant décidé, encore une fois, de lancer une stupide guerre contre une meute voisine. Il avait par conséquent passé la journée sur le champs de bataille. En entrant dans la chambre il fut surpris de voir que Liam ne l’accueillez pas de son célèbre câlin habituel mais il pensa dans un premier temps que Liam ne l’accueillez tous simplement pas car Zayn était recouvert de sang et que l'oméga ne supportait pas l'odeur du sang._

 

**_« Liam, tu es la ? »_ **

 

**_« Ou-Oui Zayn. »_ **

 

_Zayn se dirigea rapidement dans la chambre d'où semblait provenir la voix de Liam. Il vit alors son oméga recroquevillé en boule sur le lit sous une tonne de couverture. Zayn s'approcha et s'agenouilla à coté du lit au niveau de la tête de Liam._

 

_**« Hey Bébé, ça va ? »** Demanda t'il en passant doucement la main dans les cheveux de Liam._

 

 

_Ce dernier ne répondit pas, continuant à regarder dans le vide. Zayn fut alors frappé par la blancheur du visage de Liam. Il retira alors rapidement les couvertures sous lequel se trouvait Liam, sentant la panique monter en lui._

_**« Liam dit moi ce qu'il y a !  »** Gronda t'il de sa voix d'Alpha._

_Liam sursauta en entendant subitement son Alpha grogner, il déplaça alors doucement son regard pour le poser sur le visage de Zayn, les yeux de Liam semblaient vitreux et étaient emplis de tristesse. Il plaça doucement sa main sur la joue de Zayn tout en prononçant finalement :_

**_« Tu n'entend rien, Zayn ? »_ **

_Zayn fus surpris, mais devant le regard insistant de Liam il se mit à écouter les bruits autour de lui. Au début, il n'entendit rien, il n'y avait que le silence de la nuit. Puis, il entendit le battement du cœur de Liam, bizarrement ce son le faisait toujours sourire tendrement, cependant cette fois son sourire disparu bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avais pas seulement un battement de cœur...mais plusieurs. Il regarda alors Liam avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhensions. Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Liam avant que ce dernier ne murmure finalement:_

**_« Je suis enceinte, Zayn »_ **

_Zayn resta sans bouger comme pétrifié par les paroles de Liam. Les larmes s'échappaient maintenant abondamment des yeux de Liam._

_**« Dit quelque chose»** Le supplia Liam entre deux sanglots._

_Mais Zayn ne répondit rien, il se contenta de déplacer sa main sur le ventre de Liam et d'écouter à nouveau les sons provenant du ventre de son Oméga._

_**« Zayn, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? Si ta meute apprend qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire a notre bébé? »** Liam crié presque à présent._

_**« Nos bébés... »** Murmura finalement Zayn._

_**« Quoi ? »** Demanda Liam dans l'incompréhension._

**_« Liam, je n'entends pas qu'un seul battement de cœur dans ton ventre, il y en a trois, on va avoir trois bébés, Liam! »_ **

_Liam fut surpris par le sourire sur le visage de Zayn mais également par le fait que ses yeux était maintenant resplendissant d’excitation._

_**«Tu veux les garder? Tu ne va pas les tuer? »** Murmura doucement Liam._

_Zayn approcha doucement une main du visage de Liam pour essuyer ses larmes, l'autre main étant, quand à elle, toujours placé sur le ventre de son Oméga._

**_«Il me semblait t'avoir dit que je ne te tuerais jamais, ces bébés sont une partie de toi, par conséquent jamais je ne pourrait lever la main sur eux. A partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes une famille.»_ **

Et c'est ainsi que Zayn décida de prendre ce qui sera sûrement à la fois la décision la plus folle et la plus sage de sa vie: quitter la meute des Maliks. Bien sur, son père étant le chef de la meute Zayn était bien conscient que ce dernier ne le laisserais jamais partir aussi simplement puisque Zayn représenter son seul espoir de descendance, Zayn savais donc que quitter sa meute ne se ferais pas de façon diplomate, c'est pour cela qu'une nuit, Liam et lui se sont tout simplement enfuis. Bien sur il devrait être prudent à présent, son père avait sûrement envoyé des tonnes de ses sbires à leurs recherche, il ont donc parcouru l’Angleterre durant de nombreux mois, ne restant rarement plus d'une nuit dans le même village. Liam était parfois fatigué de cette vie de fugitif mais refusait de se plaindre car l'amour sa vie avait, lui, tous abandonné pour lui et leurs enfants, c'était donc lui le seul en droit de se plaindre actuellement.

Un soir alors qu'il se trouvaient dans un petit village prêt de la frontière du Pays de Galles et que Liam était à son troisième mois de grossesse ils croisèrent la route d'un jeune Alpha du nom de Dan. Alors que Dan était sur le point de se faire tuer par les membres de sa meute dans une vieille ruelle sombre, pour une raison inconnu toujours dix-sept après, Zayn s’était interposé et avait sauvé la vie de cet homme. L'homme de nature honnête, s'était sentit redevable de Zayn, il avait donc décidé de suivre Zayn sur la route jusqu'à qu'il puisse lui rembourser sa dette envers ce dernier. C'est suite à cette événement que Zayn eu l'idée de créer et de diriger sa propre meute de loup, ce à quoi il était destiné depuis toujours. Mais au lieu d’accueillir dans sa meute seulement des Loup-garous puissants, lui, créerai sa meute à partir des loups qui se sont enfuis ou qui ont été condamné à l'exil par leur meute. Quand Zayn avait parlé de cela a son Oméga, Liam avais été retissant, il avait peur que Zayn marche inconsciemment sur les traces de son père en faisant une meute de criminel à l'image de son père, cependant Zayn lui avait répondu avec une ambition immense que, au contraire, sa meute serait tout le contraire de la meute des Maliks, sa meute, à lui, accepterais les personnes tel qu'elles sont, elle permettrais de donner une seconde chance à ce qui ne pense même plus en avoir droit, ce serais un peu la meute de l'espoir. Devant la joie de Zayn, Liam ne pus qu'accepter, portant désormais une confiance illimité en son Alpha. Ainsi, au fur et à mesure que Zayn et Liam parcourait les différents village d'Angleterre, la meute s'agrandissait d'autant d'Oméga que d'Alpha abandonnés. Par conséquent, huit mois après s'être enfuis de leur meute, la meute de Zayn comptait maintenant aux alentours de quarante membres. Cependant, Liam arrivé à son terme de grossesse, marcher devenais donc de plus en plus difficile, la meute de Zayn s'arrêta donc dans un petit village perdu au milieu de la forêt de manière à offrir à Liam un accouchement des plus confortable. Et c’est ainsi que dans la matinée du 01 février, trois jeune louveteaux virent le jour.

 

Z _ayn arriva en courant dans le hall de la demeure, il s’élança vers le couloir d'où il pouvait entendre les cris de douleur de son Oméga. Cependant avant d'avoir le temps d'atteindre la porte, un groupe de loup de sa meute lui barrèrent le passage._

 

_**« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? OU EST LIAM ? »** Hurla t'il._

 

_Dan s'approcha doucement, il était devenu le bras droit de Zayn après avoir passé tous ces mois au coté de ce dernier._

 

_**« Zayn, calme toi, Liam n'est pas en danger, le travail a juste commencé. »** lui expliqua doucement Dan_

 

_**« Pourquoi personne ne m'a appelé ? »** La voix de Zayn était emplis de colère. Il fixa Dan attendant une réponse mais ce dernier semblait chercher ses mots._

 

**_« Hum...Liam-Liam nous a ordonné de ne pas te prévenir. L'accouchement se présentait mal, il savait que tu ne voudrait pas qu'il prenne de risque.»_ **

 

**_« -Par "risque" tu entends quoi au juste? »_ **

 

**_« -Hum...Risquer sa vie. »_ **

 

_Le sang de Zayn ne fit qu'un tour il s’élança avec force vers le couloir, cependant encore plus d'Alpha se rassemblèrent pour bloquer la porte, les ordre de l’Oméga du chef de la meute étant aussi important que ceux du chef lui même. Par conséquent, Zayn grogna avec force faisant trembler l'ensemble de la demeure qui fus, la seconde d'après, plongée dans un silence dés plus calme. Tout les Alphas avaient baissé la tête et s'écartèrent peu à peu laissant un chemin à leur chef de meute. Zayn s’élança alors dans le couloir. Les cris de Liam avais cessé, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, son oméga allait-il bien? Ses bébés étaient-ils toujours en vie? Finalement Zayn entra dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il vu fus son pauvre oméga sur un lit. Liam était rempli de sueur de la tête au pieds, ses yeux étaient vitreux et remplis de fatigue, et seulement une petite couverture cacher son corps au niveau des partis intimes. Il semblait presque aussi fragile que le jour où Zayn l'a rencontrer. Zayn s'approcha rapidement attrapant la main de son Omega._

 

_**« Liam, tu vas bien ? »** Demanda t'il doucement._

 

_Liam hocha la tête, clairement vidé de force. Zayn souris tendrement et essuie la sueur du front de son oméga avec la manche de sa veste._

 

_**« Les bébés, comment vont-ils? »** Sa propre voix sembla tellement inquiéte a ses oreilles._

 

_Liam ne répondis pas, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Le cœur de Zayn s'accéléra une fois de plus, alors qu'il s’apprêter a répété sa question, l'Oméga en charge de l'accouchement de Liam entra dans la pièce._

 

_**« OU SONT NOS ENFANTS ? »** Hurla Zayn à l'Oméga._

 

_L'oméga sursauta et baissa la tête avant de répondre d'une petite voix:_

 

**_« Désolé monsieur, vos bébés vont bien, monsieur Liam m'a juste demandé de les nettoyer car il ne supportait pas l'odeur du sang. Je vais vous les chercher de ce pas. »_ **

 

_Zayn culpabilisa un instant d'avoir haussé le ton sur cette jeune oméga mais son attention fus bien vite reporter sur Liam qui émis un petit gémissement._

 

_**« Réveille toi mon ange, on va voir nos bébés.**  » Murmura doucement Zayn en brossant avec tendresse les cheveux en sueur de Liam._

 

_**« f'tiguer »** murmura doucement Liam en ouvrant néanmoins légèrement ses yeux._

 

**_« Allez Liam, juste un peu plus longtemps.»_ **

 

_L'Oméga en charge de l'accouchement entra finalement avec trois beau bébés dans ses bras. Zayn su directement, à l'odeur, qu'il était maintenant le père d'un Alpha et de deux Omégas. L'Oméga posa un premier bébé sur le torse de Liam, l'unique Alpha, il était assez grand et avait des cheveux bruns foncés qui semblait bouclés légèrement sur les bouts. La première chose qu'il fit fus de taper son poing sur le torse de Liam et grogner._

 

**_« C'est bien ton fils » souris Liam._ **

 

**_« Comment veux tu l'appeler? »_ **

 

**_« J'aurais aimé Edward, c'était le nom de mon père. »_ **

 

_Zayn ne pus contester devant la pointe de tristesse qu'il senti dans la voix de Liam. L'Oméga posa le second bébé sur la poitrine de Liam. Le premier Oméga. Ce bébé, quand à lui, était légèrement plus petit que Edward et avait des cheveux plus clair et beaucoup plus frisés._

 

_**« A toi de choisir le nom »** Dit Liam doucement_

 

**_« J'aurais du avoir un frère du nom de Harry, mais il est né Oméga alors mon père ne l'a pas laisser voir le jour... »_ **

 

_**« Alors va pour Harry »** Déclara Liam en serrant doucement la main de Zayn._

 

_Zayn s’avança doucement et déposa un baiser sur le haut du crane de Harry._

 

_Le dernier bébé, lui aussi un oméga, fut doucement déposé dans les bras de Zayn puisque ce dernier était plus fragile que ses frères. Le petit oméga tremblé légèrement, mais une fois déposé dans les bras de Zayn il se calma immédiatement. Contrairement a ses frères il était tout petit et n'avait pas les cheveux frisés._

 

 **_« Zayn, pouvons nous l'appelé Marcel ? »_ ** _demanda soudainement Liam à Zayn qui semblait hypnotisé par le petit oméga dans ses bras_

 

_**« Bien sur mon ange. »** Murmura Zayn tout en déposant Marcel a coté de ses frères, une fois Marcel placé auprès de ses frères, Edward arrêta de grogner._

 

_**« Il est déjà possessif à ce que je vois. »** rigola doucement Zayn._

 

_**« Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais, c'est toi tout craché. »** rigola Liam tout en caressant le haut du crâne de Edward_

 

_Zayn embrassa Liam avec tendresse avant de lui murmurer un **« beau travail »** à l'oreille puis il s’avança doucement vers ses enfants et murmura :_

 

 

**_« Bienvenue dans la meute de l'espoir mes anges. »_ **

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. J'aimais cette liberté qui pouvait conduire au désastre comme à la lumière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tenais à précisé pour éviter des problèmes d'incompréhension que les personnages peuvent également parler sous leur forme de loup. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

_-Seize ans plus tard-_

 

Le bruit insupportable du réveil le tira de son magnifique rêve. Dans un grognement de colère, il frappa le réveil l'envoyant valser contre le mur à l'autre bout de la chambre. Zayn n'était définitivement pas matinale, pourtant cela faisait bientôt prés de dix-sept ans que ses obligations l'obliger à se lever à l'aurore, mais Zayn n'arrivait définitivement pas à se faire à cette idée. Finalement, il se releva légèrement et le plus doucement possible contre la tête du lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller son Oméga qui étais endormis sur son torse. Zayn resta admiré Liam quelques minutes, même après toute ces années il ne se lassait pas de regarder son Oméga dormir. L'Oméga n'avait presque pas changé durant toute ses années, mise à part que ses muscles s'étaient légèrement développés et qu'une petite barbe s'était immiscé sur l'ensemble de son menton. Liam n'avait vraiment plus rien du petit oméga fragile que Zayn avait connu quelques années plus tôt. Zayn passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son oméga ce qui provoqua immédiatement un petit ronronnement de Liam.

 

 **«Je dois y aller, Li»** murmura tristement Zayn tout essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Liam.

 

 **«Enc're un peu»** soupira Liam maintenant à demi-endormis.

 

Zayn rigola doucement avant de donner une petite claque affective sur les fesses de Liam tout en s'écartant définitivement de son emprise. Liam, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, suite à la surprise ressentit après la petite claque, fusilla Zayn du regard avant de demander d'un ton qui traduisait bien son mécontentement:

 

**«C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es resté une nuit entière à mes cotés, Zayn?»**

 

Zayn ne répondis pas, il se contentât de ramasser ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la grande chambre. Liam s'était, quand à lui, rallongé dans le lit après quelques secondes, comprenant qu'il n’obtiendrait, encore une fois, aucune réponse de son Alpha à cette question. La chambre est resté silencieuse durant de longues minutes, seul les pas de Zayn qui se hâter de se préparer se faisaient attendre. Finalement, la voix de Liam coupa ce silence.

 

**«Dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu abandonnes ton pauvre Oméga?»**

 

Zayn pouffa doucement de rire suite à la forte insistance qu'avais effectué Liam sur le mot _«pauvre»_ . Liam avait tendance à toujours tout exagérer.

 

**«La chasse, bébé, il faut nourrir la meute...»**

 

 **«-Mais on a des tonnes et des tonnes de réserve!»** s'exclama Liam qui commencer lentement à s'énerver.

 

**«-Oui certes, cependant on a 82 loups à nourrir dans la meute, les réserves partent à une vitesse impressionnante, on a assez de problème à gérer comme cela, pas besoin d'en rajouter en se relâchant sur les tâches simples.»**

 

Devant le ton sec qu'avait employé son Alpha, Liam lui tourna le dos en poussant un long soupir. Zayn le regarda un instant avant de s'éloigner vers la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec ce dernier. C'était une grande salle de bain en marbre dont les murs étaient totalement recouvert de miroirs et qui possédait une grande baignoire au fond de la pièce qui était, quand à elle, entourer de part et d'autre de petits lavabos. Zayn était en train de se laver les dents quand une idée lui venu en tête. Il retourna rapidement vers la chambre, voyant que Liam n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, il s'affala de tous son long sur Liam provocant, par la même occasion, un soupir d’exaspération de ce dernier.

 

 **«Liam?»** Demanda doucement Zayn au creux de l'oreille de son Oméga.

 

 **«Hmm?»** Répondis Liam qui semblait être presque retourné au pays des rêves.

 

**«Je viens d'avoir une idée, je vais envoyer Edward à la chasse avec moi aujourd'hui.»**

 

Liam se releva brusquement et regarda Zayn avec d'énormes yeux tout en s'exclamant d'une voix paniquée:

 

**«Hors de question! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, tu l'as dis toi même! c'est pour çà que les Omégas ne vont jamais à la chasse! Edward pourrait se perdre, être blessé ou même être..»**

 

Zayn interrompit la tirade de Liam et lui répondit d'une voix douce.

 

**«-Li, les triplés vont avoir seize ans dans quelques semaines et...»**

 

Cette fois ce fut Liam qui interrompis son partenaire.

 

**«-Oui et alors? Cela ne change pas que..»**

 

 **«-Liam laisse moi finir.»** Ordonna Zayn **«Nos enfants ont seize ans dans quelques semaines et Edward est un Alpha, par conséquent au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit il va devoir s'appliquer de plus en plus dans la meute, et la chasse est une tâche que tout Alphas doit savoir maîtriser.»**

 

Liam avais baissé les yeux maintenant, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre tout en tordant le bout de sa couette, visiblement stressé et en plein doute. Zayn le remarqua tout de suite, il se redressa alors légèrement sur les coudes puis captura le visage de Liam entre ses deux mains et commença à embrasser son visage en murmurant des _«s'il te plaît»_ entre deux baisers. Liam restait incertain cependant il fini par vacillé sous les baisés de Zayn.

 

 **«O-Ok Zayn mais promet moi que tu resteras avec lui durant toute la durée de la chasse d'accord?»** demanda Liam tandis que son Alpha lui mordillait maintenant le cou.

 

**«Merci Li, je ne le quitterais pas des yeux, je te le promet.»**

 

Il murmura à Liam de se rendormir avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

 

La demeure de la meute était silencieuse à une heure aussi matinal, les pas de Zayn étaient le seul son qui se faisait entendre dans les grands couloirs sombres qui composer la demeure. Zayn s’arrêta à une fenêtre et admira, durant quelques instants, le soleil qui se levé doucement à l'horizon. Il repensa à la chance qu'ils avaient eu, lui et sa meute, de trouver ce château qui leur servais de domicile depuis maintenant douze années. En effet, cela faisais prêt de cinq ans, à l'époque, que Zayn et sa meute vivais comme des fugitifs, tous les jours sur les routes, ne s’arrêtant jamais. Cependant la meute s’étant considérablement agrandit et possédant des enfants en bas age, se déplacer sans cesse était devenu difficile et épuisant. Le destin a finalement décidés de leur donner un petit coup de pouce en leur permettant de découvrir, un soir d'hiver glacial, ce château perdu dans les bois qui représentait la cachette parfaite. Bien sur, le château étant dans un état dés plus déplorable il fallu le reconstruire en intégralité. Cette rénovation prit de nombreuses années, mais cela en valait la peine, le résultat était tout simplement grandiose. Ce château et la forêt qui l'entourait était devenus leur nid, leur maison, leur territoire. Le regard de Zayn fut attiré par les différents tableaux accrochés au mur, chaque membre de la meute avait sa propre photo accroché dans les couloirs, Zayn avait fais sont maximum pour que les membres de sa meute se sentent autant chez eux que possible. Zayn arriva finalement à proximité des couloirs de la Partie A. En effet, les couloirs du château était divisés en trois parties, une première partie appelée «Partie A» où dorment les Omégas non accouplés, la «Partie B» réservée cette fois aux Alphas non accouplés et enfin une «Partie C» où séjourné les couples Alpha-Oméga accouplé. Si Zayn avait fais ce choix, c'était pour éviter que les Alphas ne perdent le contrôle durant la chaleur des Omégas et essayent de les violés. Il y avait néanmoins une exception à cette organisation: Edward, son jeune Alphas, partageait une chambre avec ses frères dans la «Partie A». Zayn et Liam avaient essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de le déplacer dans la «Partie B» mais le simple fait d'évoquer cette possibilité déclencher une colère démesurée chez les triplets, il avait donc fini par accepter de les laisser partageaient une chambre à condition que cette dernière soit un peu éloignée des autres chambres du même couloir dans le but d'éviter que Edward perde le contrôle en sentant l'odeur des autres Omégas.

 

Zayn entra finalement dans la chambre de ses enfants. La chambre était aussi grande que celle qu'il partageait avec Liam, cependant elle paraissait beaucoup plus petite à cause du bordel qui était éparpillé un peu partout. Dans l’obscurité de la chambre, Zayn manqua de se manger de plein fouet le baby-foot des garçons qui servait maintenant d'étagère pour les guitares de Edward et pour les romans romantiques d'Harry. Marcel était le seul des triplets qui avait un minimum d'organisation, ses affaires étaient tous rangés dans un coin de la pièce, ses livres était alignés par ordre alphabétique et ses vêtements pliés et rangés, vraiment tout le contraire de ses frères. Zayn arriva tant bien que mal au niveau des lits. Les lits des triplets n'étaient pas en ligne l'un à coté de l'autre mais en forme de rond. Liam et Zayn leur avaient déjà demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi ils avaient choisi de mettre leur lit ainsi et les triplets leur avaient répondu, à chaque fois, que cela facilité la discussion entre eux quand ils étaient couchés et permettait de toujours garder un œil les uns sur les autres en cas de problème la nuit. Zayn jeta un coup d’œil rapide à ses deux petits Omégas. Harry était en caleçon totalement dépourvu de sa couette qu'il serrait dans ses bras, ses boucles tombaient sur son visage tandis qu'un petit ronronnement sortait de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il expirait. Zayn ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Marcel, quand à lui, était enroulé d'une tonne de couverture et ses cheveux brun était en bataille sur sa tête, plus le temps passer plus il ressemblait à Liam. Zayn remarqua néanmoins les lunettes placées sur le nez du jeune oméga, il s'approcha et les retira le plus doucement possible de peur de réveiller le jeune oméga avant de gronder très doucement à son oreille:

 

**«Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas dormir avec tes lunettes, Marcel.»**

 

Il s'approcha finalement de Edward. Ce dernier était allongé de tout son long sur le lit, les bras et les jambes écartés, ronflant doucement. Zayn approcha doucement une main du visage d'Edward dans le but de réveiller son fils. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de finaliser son geste, Edward se réveilla et lui attrapa la main en émettant un grognement menaçant dans sa direction, son instinct lui disant qu'il y avait un intrus dans sa chambre qui allait s'en prendre à ses frères Omégas.

 

 **«Shht, c'est moi Ed, arrête tu vas réveiller tes frères»** répondis Zayn dans un murmure.

 

Edward arrêta immédiatement de grogner, essayant de trouver le visage de son père dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Une fois cela fait il se rallongea immédiatement en émettant un soupir de frustration.

 

 **«Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt, papa?»** Zayn sourit doucement, Edward était définitivement aussi grognon que lui au réveil.

 

**«-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.»**

 

Edward roula des yeux avant d'enfoncer sa tête un peu plus dans l'oreiller.

 

 **«-Tu sais quoi? Tu me le demanderas quand le soleil sera levé, maintenant laisse moi dormir.»** Répondit Edward avec désinvolture.

 

Zayn se releva de sa position accroupit, et dit d'un ton taquin:

 

**«Bon très bien, la chasse cela serra pour une prochaine fois, alors.»**

 

La phrase de Zayn a eu l'effet désirée, puisque son fils se redressa brusquement sur son lit et émit un petit hoquet de surprise avant de demander brusquement.

 

**«J'ai bien entendu? Tu va m'emmener chasser?»**

 

Les yeux d'Edward étaient maintenant parfaitement ouverts et débordant d’excitation. Zayn, quand à lui, fronça les sourcils et grogna doucement:

 

**«Shht, tes frères.»**

 

Mais Edward ne prêta pas d'attention à la remarque de son père, il était bien trop pressé d’avoir la réponse à sa propre question. Voyant le regard insistant que Edward portait sur lui, Zayn fini par lui répondre.

 

**«Oui Ed, ton premier jour de chasse est aujourd'hui, prépare toi vite, si tu n'es pas à la porte Ouest dans dix minutes on part sans toi.»**

 

A peine Zayn avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Edward s'était déjà levé d'un bon et s'était élancé vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

 

_-Deux heures plus tard-_

 

 

Harry et Marcel furent réveillés deux heures après le départ d'Edward pour la chasse. Les deux Omégas, ne sentant plus l'odeur de leur frère Alpha dans la chambre, s'étaient levés subitement se demandant où leur frère pouvait-il bien être passé. En effet, étant un gros dormeur, Edward était souvent le dernier levé. Harry et Marcel furent donc surpris lorsqu'il trouvèrent le lit de leur frère vide. Ainsi, après s’être changés et lavés rapidement, ils quittèrent leur chambre en direction de la salle à mangé, en espérant que Edward si trouvait. A cette heure si, la plupart des membres la meute était réveillés, il y avait, par conséquent, beaucoup de mouvement dans les couloirs du château. Néanmoins, Harry et Marcel n'étaient absolument pas dérangés par cela puisque chaque membre de la meute s'écarter sur leur chemin, faisant rigoureusement attention à ne pas les bousculer. En effet, ils craignaient tous la colère de Zayn si ils oser toucher, ne serait-ce que par accident, aux précieux Omégas de ce dernier. Alors qu'ils avancés tranquillement dans les couloirs, Harry, bien trop occupé à envoyer des _«bonjour»_ accompagnés d'un sourire lumineux à toute les personnes qu'il croisé et Marcel trop occupé à se frotter les yeux pour essayer définitivement de se réveiller, ne remarquèrent pas la petite masse blonde qui arrivée en courant vers eux. Harry, sursauta subitement lorsqu'il entendit le cri peu viril de son frère provenant de derrière lui, il se retourna et découvrit Marcel allongé sur le sol avec leur ami Niall assis sur son dos. Connaissant le petit Oméga blond il avait du sauter sur le dos de son frère Marcel pour le surprendre mais Marcel n'étant pas réveillé il se serait écraser tout deux au sol. Harry s’élança alors rapidement au coté de son jeune frère de manière à voir si ce dernier n'était pas blessé, voyant qu'il n'y avais rien de sérieux, mise à part un petit bleue sur le front, Harry ne pus se contenir plus longtemps et laissa enfin échapper un petit rire. Marcel, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, avait toujours un regard emplis de surprise sur son visage, ne semblant toujours pas comprendre ce qui avais bien pus lui arriver.

 

 **«Bah alors tu tiens plus sur tes pieds, Marcie?»** Rigola doucement Niall dont le visage resplendissait d'un sourire.

 

Niall avait rejoint la meute il y a maintenant onze ans. Il avait seulement trois ans lorsque les éclaireurs de la meute (les éclaireurs étant les membres de la meute chargés de chercher les loups exilés) l'avaient trouvés. Les éclaireurs n'avaient malheureusement pas réussi à sauver ses parents qui étaient déjà morts à leurs arriver. Une fois ramené au château, Zayn et Liam confièrent le petit Oméga à un couple de la meute qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas avoir d'enfants. Ces derniers élevèrent Niall comme leur fils. Harry, Marcel et même Edward adoraient Niall, c'était la seule personne qui avait presque le même age qu'eux dans la meute.

 

 **«Tu ne peux pas me dire bonjour comme une personne normale?»** Demanda Marcel d'un ton à la fois accusateur et boudeur.

 

Marcel s'était maintenant légèrement relevé sur ses coudes de façon à jeté un regard mauvais à Niall. Harry s'approcha et aida Marcel à se mettre sur ses pieds. Marcel envoya immédiatement un regard à Harry cherchant du soutient de sa part, mais lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire plaqué sur le visage de Harry il baissa la tête clairement vexé qu'on se moque de lui. Les trois Omégas firent finalement route vers la salle à mangé, durant tout le chemin Niall n'arrêta pas de parler, racontant les petites rumeurs qui tournaient au sain de la meute, il ne s’arrêta qu'un instant, lorsque Harry le coupa pour lui demandé si il avait aperçu Edward ce matin, ce à quoi l'Oméga blond répondit par un hochement négative de la tête.

 

Ils arrivèrent finalement prêt de la salle à mangé de laquelle provenait une savoureuse odeur de viande cuite qui provoqua presque immédiatement un petit grondement à l'intérieur de l'estomac de Niall. La salle à mangé était autrefois la salle de bal du château. C'était une énorme pièce dont le sol en bois et les murs recouverts d'une magnifique tapisserie dorée donnait un aspect grandiose à la pièce. Les trois magnifiques lustres blancs qui tombaient du plafond et le mur de droite entièrement recouvert de fenêtres aussi grandes les unes que les autres donnaient, quand à eux, l'aspect lumineuse spécifique à la pièce. Au centre de cette même pièce étaient installées deux très longues table posées horizontalement l'une par rapport à l’autre, c'était sur ces deux tables que mangés les membres de la meute. La famille de Zayn, quand à elle, avait une table spéciale au fond de la salle qui était positionnée verticalement par rapport aux autres table et qui était légèrement plus surélevé puisque, cette dernière, était positionnée sur l'ancienne petite scène où jouer les musiciens à l'époque où cette pièce servait encore de salle de bal.

 

De la où ils se trouvaient Harry et Marcel pouvaient voir leur table et la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'absence de Edward à la table familiale, seulement leur mère oméga était assis autour de cette dernière.

 

 **«J'y vais les gars, on se voit plus tard.»** déclara Niall avant de s'élancer vers sa table visiblement très affamé.

 

Harry et Marcel se dépêchèrent rapidement d'aller rejoindre leur mère à l'autre bout de la pièce. Liam les entendant arriver releva la tête de son assiette avant de leur glisser tendrement un petit sourire fatiguée.

 

 **«Hello, mes bébés.»** Déclara t-il en déposant un baisé sur les fronts de ses fils.

 

Harry et Marcel furent interpellés par la blancheur du visage de leur mère ainsi que par les petits cernes qui semblaient entourés presque totalement ses yeux.

 

 **«Tu es fatigué maman?»** Demanda Marcel d'une petite voix inquiète.

 

**«Oui Marcie, j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir après le départ de votre père pour la chasse.»**

 

Marcel et Harry hochèrent la tête. Ils lancèrent un regard de compassion à leur mère avant de s'installer de chaque coté de ce dernier. Marcel n'attendit pas plus longtemps, en moins de deux secondes il s'était servis et avais déjà bien entamé son bout de viande, il était visiblement aussi affamé que Niall.

 

 **«Dit Maman, tu n'as pas vu Edward? On ne l'a pas vu de la matinée...»** Demanda Harry tout en se servant à son tour.

 

**«-Il est parti à son premier jour de chasse avec votre père plus tôt dans la matinée.»**

 

Harry lâcha subitement les ustensiles qu'il avait dans les mains tandis que Marcel s'étouffa avec le bout de viande qu'il avait, quelques seconde auparavant, ingurgité dans sa bouche avant de finalement réussir à le recracher dans son assiette. Les deux se retournèrent vivement vers leur mère avec des yeux exorbités et lui demandèrent synchroniquement :

 

**«A la chasse?»**

 

Liam rigola doucement devant les réactions légèrement excessives de ses petits Omégas et répondit par un hochement positif de la tête. Marcel lui attrapa alors la manche de sa veste de manière à attirer son attention et lui dit de sa petite voix:

 

**«M-Mais la chasse c'est dangereux, non?»**

 

Liam regarda alors les yeux de son oméga qui semblaient briller de la même intensité d'inquiétude que ses propre yeux quelques heures plus tôt, il lui répondit avec le plus d'assurance et de confiance possible afin que ses enfants ne perçoivent pas sa propre inquiétude qu'il essayé tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

 

**«Non Marcel, tout ira bien, Papa m'a promis qu'il ne le quitterait pas des yeux.»**

 

Marcel poussa un petit soupire de soulagement mais son inquiétude revenu vite aux galop face aux paroles de son frère.

 

 **«Et tu crois vraiment que cela va suffire?»** Demanda Harry à l'attention de sa mère.

 

Liam se tourna alors vers Harry avec un regard interrogateur. Harry avait le tête plongé dans son assiette et titiller calmement son bout de viande avec sa fourchette.

 

 **«C-Comment ça?** » Demanda Marcel.

 

Harry releva la tête vers son frère et répondit avec un soudain soupçon d'énervement dans la voix:

 

**«Tu connais Edward autant que moi, il va encore rien écouter et faire comme il le sens. Quoiqu'il fasse il s'attire toujours des problèmes. Je suis sur qu'il va partir chasser seul de son coté, se perdre et réussir à se faire...»**

 

 **«Harry!»** Gronda fortement Liam.

 

Plusieurs Alphas aux alentours se retournèrent immédiatement vers eux, surpris par le soudain éclat de voix dans la salle. Harry baissa immédiatement la tête et se mit à rougir, honteux de se faire gronder devant tout les Alphas de la meute. Liam savait que Harry et Edward, bien qu'ils s'aimaient, partageait une relation légèrement conflictuelle, mais en ce moment il n'avait nullement besoin d'entendre ce genre de paroles qui le faisait encore plus douter de sa décision d'avoir autoriser Edward à participer à la chasse. Liam remarqua bien vite que ni Harry ni Marcel n'avaient osé bouger depuis que ce dernier avait haussé le ton et sentant la culpabilité monter en lui, il reprit de sa voix la plus douce possible:

 

**«Désolé, continuez à manger et arrêtons de parler de cela. s'il vous plaît»**

 

Harry et Marcel hochèrent la tête en même temps et se remirent à manger en silence. Liam remarqua néanmoins les visages rongés d'inquiétude de ses petits Omégas, même celui d'Harry qui faisait pourtant de son mieux pour le dissimuler. Finalement, Liam inspira profondément avant de murmurer doucement:

 

**«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer.»**

 

 

_-Deux heures plus tôt-_

 

 

Ed n'avait pas été sous sa forme de loup depuis un long moment. En effet, les règles du château autorisaient les membres de la meute à ne prendre leur forme de loup qu'en cas de danger imminent, sinon ils se devaient de rester sous leur forme humaine afin d'éviter tout type d'accident. Passer sous sa forme de loup fit donc un bien fou à Edward, il ne s'était pas senti si grand, si imposant et si fort depuis un long moment. Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment là, courir le plus vite possible à travers la forêt. Malheureusement avant qu'il n'est, ne serait ce que le temps de l’imaginer, un énorme loup noir lui avait bloqué le passage: son père. Le loup de Zayn était à la fois magnifique et intimidant. C'était un loup incroyablement grand et musclé qui paraissait faire au moins cent kilos de plus que le loup de Edward. Il avait un poil d'une noirceur qui semblait plus sombre que la nuit elle-même et ses yeux marrons ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce coté ténébreux. Le loup de Zayn était étonnamment tout le contraire de celui de Liam. Le loup de Liam, lui, était un simple petit loup entièrement blanc mais qui possédait, néanmoins, un pelage d'une douceur inimaginable. Uniquement Edward et ses frères avaient eu la chance de toucher les poils soyeux de leur père. En effet, Zayn ne supportait pas que d'autres loups caressent son oméga. Edward avait, quand à lui, eu la chance d'hérité d'un peu des deux pelages de ses géniteurs. En effet, le loup de Ed était entièrement noir, à l'image de celui de Zayn, mais il possédait néanmoins, autour de son œil droit, une petite tache blanche. Ironiquement, le pelage d'Harry était tout l'inverse de celui d'Edward. En effet, le loup d'Harry était entièrement blanc avec une petite tache noir autour de son œil gauche. Marcel était le seul à avoir un pelage monochrome, son pelage étant, quand à lui, entièrement blanc.

 

 **«Ne t'éloignes pas de moi, compris?»** Avait sévèrement prévenu Zayn à l'intention de Edward avant de s'élancer rapidement dans les bois.

 

Deux heures après le début officiel de la chasse, les quelques Alphas de la meute de Zayn avaient attrapé prêt de dix animaux dont deux qui avait été attrapés par Edward, lui-même. A cette instant, Zayn s'était senti fière de son fils qui était déjà un bien meilleur chasseur que certain Alphas de la meute qui chassait pourtant depuis de nombreuses années.

 

 **«Tu as ça dans le sang, Ed»** Avait t-il à son fils après la capture de sa deuxième proie.

 

Cela faisait maintenant environ vingt minutes que Zayn et sa meute courraient après une biche qui avait une endurance des plus impressionnante. Soudain, Zayn s’arrêta, la biche avait sauté par dessus une petite rivière fuyant dans la foret qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de cette dernière. Les autres Alphas s'était arrêtés en même temps que Zayn et attendait maintenant les ordres de leur chef. Zayn se retourna finalement vers sa meute et s'exclama:

 

**«On s'éloigne trop du domaine, nous avons bien chassé, nous pouvons nous arrête là pour aujourd’hui, rentrons!»**

 

Alors que l'ensemble des Alphas obéir aux ordres de Zayn et commencèrent déjà à faire demi-tour, la voix d'Edward se fit entendre dans les rangs.

 

**«Mais pourquoi n'as tu pas attendus qu'on attrape cette biche? on allait enfin l'avoir! Et vu sa taille on aurait pus nourrir l'ensemble de la meute rien qu'avec elle!»**

 

Zayn envoya un regard noir à son fils, prenant sa question comme une objection à son autorité. Les regards noirs de Zayn étant déjà effrayant sous sa forme humaine, ils avaient, sous sa forme de loup, la capacité unique de faire glacer le sang d'Edward. Par conséquent, Edward baissa immédiatement la tête ne voulant pas que son père croie qu'il le défié.

 

**«Ed, notre territoire s'arrête après la petite rivière, si l'un de nos loups s'aventure sur les terres présentent de l'autre coté de cette dernière et que, sans le savoir, il s'introduit sur le territoire d'une autre meute nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour lui. Penses tu vraiment que cela est utile de risquer la vie de ses hommes pour une simple biche?»**

 

 **«Non Papa.»** Murmura Edward.

 

Zayn passa à coté de fils et lui lécha rapidement le front. L'ensemble de la meute avait déjà commencé à rebrousser chemin. Seul Edward n'avait pas bougé continuant à regarder la petite rivière qui séparé leur territoire du reste du monde.

 

 **«Ed, tu viens?»** La voix de son père semblait déjà lointaine aux oreilles d'Edward.

 

 **«Je suis sur que je peux l'avoir, moi.»** pensa Edward.

 

En deux secondes, Edward avait traversé la rivière et s'était élancé à vive allure dans le reste de la forêt, par chance il n'avait pas perdu la trace de la biche. Il voulait, par dessus tout, capturé cette biche, pas une autre, celle la. C'était sa proie à lui seul désormais et personne n'avait intérêt à se mettre sur son chemin.

 

**« Edward !»**

 

La voix de son père paraissait de plus en plus lointaine au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Bientôt, il n’entendit plus rien mise à part le vent soufflant fortement dans ses oreilles. Cette sensation de liberté lui faisait un bien fou. le monde était immense, pourquoi devait-il s'arrêter à une simple rivière? La biche elle ne se posait pas la question de savoir quelle terre appartenait à qui, elle allait là où le vent l’emmener, là où son envie la guider. C'était fou à dire, mais il ressentait une pointe de jalousie envers cette biche, il voulait définitivement la tuer, lui prendre sa liberté pour remplacer celle qui lui avait été enlevé à sa naissance. Rapidement, il pu apercevoir la biche. Elle s'était arrêtée dans une petite prairie que la forêt entourée. Elle paraissait si sereine. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas que le monde entier chercher à la tuer? Pourquoi ne se cachée t-elle pas? Edward se reconcentra subitement sur sa mission, il devait absolument tuer cette biche pour sa meute. Sa famille sera tellement fière de lui si il ramenait le plus gros animal de la chasse.

 

Edward s’avança doucement avant de bondir de toute sa puissance sur la biche, plantant, avec une force incroyable, ses griffes dans le cou de cette dernière. La biche poussa un cris et se débattit quelques instant avant que Edward n’abrège définitivement ses souffrances en lui séparant définitivement la tête du reste de son corps d'un simple coup de patte. La sueur coulée maintenant doucement sur le visage fatigué de Edward qui essayé tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

 

 **«je t'ai eu, enfin je t'ai eu»** soupira Edward qui ne semblait toujours pas y croire.

 

Il retira doucement ses griffes du corps de la pauvre bête avant de pousser un hurlement des plus strident, un cri qui sonnait comme un hurlement de victoire. Edward repassa sous sa forme humaine et s'écroula dans l'herbe complètement vidé de ses forces. Ils commençait tous juste à se remettre de cette course-poursuite, lorsque un bruit qu'il connaissait bien venu perturber la sérénité de la nature: un grognement.

 

Il se releva rapidement et vu deux yeux rouges qui le fixés depuis la bordure de la forêt. Avant que Edward n'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, la bête lui avait déjà bondit dessus le faisant tomber violemment au sol puis elle enfonça profondément ses crocs dans le bras d'Edward provocant, chez Edward, un hurlement de douleur qui dus réveiller l'ensemble de la forêt. Sa vision devenue subitement flou dus à la douleur lancinante dans son bras. Néanmoins, il parvenu à apercevoir le regard appétissante que son agresseur jeta à _sa_  biche. C'est donc cela qu'il voulait? _sa_ proie. Hors de question qu'il se soumette à un autre loup. Edward sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, Edward donna un coup de point en plein dans l’œil de la bête lui faisant lâcher la prise qu'avait cette dernière sur son bras et repassa rapidement sous sa forme de loup. Maintenant totalement dégagé il pus apercevoir correctement la vrai identité de son agresseur, c'était un loup brun dont la couleur rouge de ses yeux dévoilée son rang d'Alpha. Le loup poussa un grognement menaçant en sa direction, ce à quoi Edward répondu par un autre hurlement plus puissant et plus menaçant qui provoqua, presque immédiatement, un pas de recule de l'autre alpha. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne sembla pas vouloir abandonner puisqu'il se mit à tourner lentement autour d'Edward tout en poussant des petits grognements dangereux. Finalement, c'est Edward qui engagea le combat en bondissant sur l'autre loup et en lui assimilant un coup de griffe au visage qui fut immédiatement suivi d'une coulée de sang sur l'ensemble du visage de l'autre loup. L'Alpha essaya de prendre Edward par la gorge, mais Edward étant plus rapide le plaqua au sol avec son bras blessé. Cependant, la douleur étant trop forte, il fut obligé de relâché sa prise et vacilla quelques mètres plus loin avant de s'écrouler au sol, ses oreilles bourdonnées à cause de la douleur et il se sentait subitement vidé de force. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la plaie béante qui arpentée une grande partie du ventre de l'autre loup, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas lui l'auteur de cette blessure.

 

 **«Qui es tu?»** Demanda t-il d'une voix menaçante bien que sa posture actuelle était plutôt désavantageuse puisque la douleur l'empêcher de faire ne serais-ce qu'un minuscule mouvement.

 

L'autre Alpha ignora la question et s’avança doucement de lui, s’apprêtant à lui bondir à nouveau dessus, mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de le faire, un grand loup noir sorti de nul part se mit de façon protectrice devant Edward: Zayn. Et bientôt l'autre loup se retrouva entouré de tout les Alphas de la meute qui les avaient accompagnés à la chasse plus tôt ce jour là. Zayn jeta presque immédiatement un regard à son fils pour vérifié qu'il allait bien et c'est en voyant le sang qui coulait abondement du bras de son fils que ses yeux se remplirent de colère et que son corps entier se tendu dans une position menaçante. Il se tourna vers l'autre Alpha tout en poussant un imposant grognement qui provoqua un frisson de peur chez ce dernier. L'Alpha commença à regarder autour de lui cherchant désespérément une issue, il se mit ensuite à essayer de sortir de la ronde qu'avaient formés les autres Alphas de la meute de Zayn, mais en vain. Le combat et sa blessure semblaient avoir affaiblit l'Alpha car il commença peu à peu à vacillé et fini par s’écrouler au sol à son tour. Edward tenta de se relever mais son père se retourna rapidement vers lui et poussa un grognement qui pouvait clairement se traduire par: «Toi, tu n'as plus intérêt à bougé». Finalement Zayn s'approcha de l'Alpha qui semblait maintenant avoir du mal à respirer.

 

 **«Sur le territoire de qui nous sommes nous aventurer?»** Gonda Zayn, n'obtenant pas de réponse de l'Alpha il ordonna plus sévèrement «Réponds!»

 

L'alpha frissonna légèrement avant de répondre d'un ton insolent:

 

**«Qu'est-ce que j'en sais...»**

 

Zayn grogna devant l'insolence de l'Alpha mais demanda ensuite:

 

**«Si tu ne défendais pas ton territoire, que voulais-tu alors?»**

 

**«-Manger.»**

 

Zayn s'accroupit doucement devant l'Alpha, qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à parler.

 

**«A quelle meute appartiens tu?»**

 

L'Alpha, toujours sous sa forme de loup, répondit dans un souffle:

 

**«Plus aucune.»**

 

L'ensemble des Alphas présent furent surpris par la réponse de l'Alpha. Zayn lui ordonna alors de revenir sous sa forme humaine de façon à vérifier qu'il disait vrai. L'Alpha sembla hésiter un instant, mais comprenant que, étant dans l'incapabilité de bouger, sa forme de loup ne lui servait de toute façon plus a rien, il fini donc par reprendre sa forme humaine. Edward fut surpris de découvrir un garçon qui semblait avoir son age. L'Alpha semblait maintenant avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Zayn revenu, lui également, sous sa forme humaine et plaça deux doigts sous le cou du jeune garçon de manière à surélever légèrement sa tête et avoir, ainsi, un accès complet à son cou. Les yeux de Zayn et des autres Alphas furent tous remplis de surprise lorsqu'ils virent, sur le cou de l'Alpha, trois morsures. La morsure étant la marque d'appartenance à une meute. Ainsi, tout les Alphas et Omégas de la meute de Zayn, Liam et les triplets compris bien sur, avaient sur leur cou la marque de la morsure de Zayn, faisant ainsi d'eux des membres à part entière de la meute. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que les trois morsures présentes sur le coup de l'Alpha n'étaient plus net ceci étant un signe que le jeune loup n'appartenait plus à aucune de ces trois meutes. Zayn, qui avait le souffle coupé jusqu'à présent, finit par articulé:

 

**«Je ne te le demanderais qu'une fois, qui es tu?»**

 

l'Alpha réussit à prononcé les deux mots suivant avant de s'endormir pour de bon:

 

 

 

 

 

**«Louis Tomlinson.»**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avait pensé et à posé des question si vous n'avait pas bien compris un passage.


	3. C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison.

Edward ne possédait qu'un vague souvenir de son retour au château. En effet, la fatigue suite à la chasse intensive effectuée plus tôt ce jour là ainsi que la forte perte de sang, qui d’ailleurs s'évader toujours abondamment de son bras, avaient fini par avoir raison de lui. Néanmoins, il se rappelle vaguement de son père qui, après être repassé sous sa forme de loup, lui avait ordonné de monter sur son dos. Cependant, Edward lui avait affirmé, d'une voix légèrement pâteuse, qu'il pouvait marcher. Zayn s'était alors retourné vivement vers lui et lui avait lancé d'un regard glaciale:

 

**«Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas apprendre à faire ce que l'on te dit?»**

 

Edward n'avait pas osé répondre et avait fini, contre toute attente, par monter sur le dos de son père. Le reste de la route se passa dans un silence des plus total. Edward aurait presque put se détendre si ses sens extrêmement développés ne lui avaient pas permis de sentir toute la colère et l'inquiétude qui se dégageaient du corps de son père. Il commença alors à regarder autour de lui, l'ensemble des Alphas étaient repassés sous leur forme de loup et couraient vivement à leur coté. Ce dernier fut alors surpris de voir que tout les Alphas, bien que différents physiquement, partageaient tous un unique point commun: leur visage était rongé par une certaine forme d'inquiétude. Edward posa alors la tête au niveau de la nuque de son père et murmura doucement à l'oreille de ce dernier:

 

**«Pourquoi tous les Alphas semblent si inquiet?»**

 

Edward vit les yeux de Zayn se plissaient légèrement. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que son père ne lui réponde finalement d'un ton sec:

 

**«Contente toi de ne pas t'endormir.»**

 

Edward grogna légèrement avant d'enfoncer sa tête un peu plus profondément dans les poils de son père. Bien qu'il commençait à voir légèrement flou il réussi à percevoir nettement la blessure qui longer l'ensemble de son bras. On pouvait toujours y voir très clairement les trous qu'avaient laissé les crocs de son agresseur ainsi que le sang qui coulait maintenant à flot de ces entailles. Edward se demanda alors si ce n'était pas cette blessure qui poussait son père à courir aussi vite à travers les bois et qui expliquait, par la même occasion, pourquoi tout les loups de la meute pués l'inquiétude. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de raison de s’inquiéter, ce n'était pas une blessure aussi minable que celle-ci qui allait le tuer, et puis il ne sentait déjà plus rien, l'ensemble de son corps était comme engourdit. Edward balaya du regard les autres loups-garous et finit par apercevoir, sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux, l'auteur de sa blessure, le fameux _«louis_ ». Louis était toujours inconscient et semblait vraiment en plus mauvais état que Edward. En effet, ce dernier était affalé de tout son long sur le dos de l'Alpha qui le portait. De là où il se trouvait, Edward pouvait apercevoir le sang qui dégoulinait de son T-shirt, sûrement dut à la blessure imposante sur son ventre, mais également le sang présent sur son visage dut au coup de griffe que lui avait porté Edward à cette endroit. Edward se demanda alors quel sort serait réservé à Louis une fois rendu dans leur demeure étant donné que seul Zayn pouvait décider des sanctions au sain de la meute.

 

Cela faisait maintenant prêt d'un quart d'heure que les Alphas de la meute courraient intensément en direction de leur demeure. Edward essayait tant bien que mal de respecter l’ordre de son père, mais ne pas fermer les yeux devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il réussit néanmoins à apercevoir le loup qui le frôla légèrement dans le but de se rapprochait de Zayn. Le pelage brun et noir de l'Alpha ainsi que sa carrure ne firent pas douter Edward, cela ne pouvait être que Dan. Edward ne parvint pas à décrypter ce que ce dernier murmura à Zayn, mais une chose dont il fut sûr c'est que cette phrase provoqua presque immédiatement un coup d’œil de Zayn dans sa direction. Quelques secondes après, Zayn avait considérablement accéléré tandis que Dan s'était rapproché de Edward de manière à lui murmurer tendrement:

 

**«Tiens le coup Edward, on est presque arrivé.»**

 

Liam se trouvait actuellement dans la cour extérieur du jardin qui donnait sur l’embrasure de la forêt par laquelle étaient partis son mari et son fils quelques heures plus tôt. L'Oméga n'avait pas réussit à s'occuper après le repas, son inquiétude avait grandis au fur et à mesure que les heures passées et maintenant il se retrouvait à faire les cents pas dans le jardin, les yeux fixés sur la forêt. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il finit par entendre des bruits qui semblaient parvenir du fin fond de la forêt. Liam s'arrêta de respirer et focalisa son attention sur les sons qu'il entendait. Après quelques secondes, il fut déçu de constater que les bruits ne semblaient indiquer que la venu d'un seul loup. Zayn lui avait toujours interdit de s'aventurer lui, et n'importe quel autre oméga, dans les bois, Liam résista donc à l'envie de courir à travers les bois pour partir à la rencontre de cet individu. Finalement, il prit son mal en patience et quelques minutes plus tard un imposant loup gris sortit du feuillage. Liam le reconnu tout de suite il s'agissait d'Andrew, l'un des Alphas parti à la chasse au coté de Zayn plus tôt ce jour là. Liam accéléra le pas dans sa direction tandis qu'Andrew repassait sous sa forme humaine.

 

 **«Où sont les autres?»** s'exclama Liam une fois arrivé devant Andrew.

 

Andrew semblait épuisé, de la sueur coulait légèrement sur le haut de son front mais ce dernier abordé toujours son regard froid qui ne le quittait jamais. Andrew était un grand homme à la carrure impressionnante et qui avait la particularité d'avoir des cheveux d'une blondeur extraordinaire et un visage d'une beauté incontestable. Malheureusement, son magnifique visage était gâché par des yeux d'un gris glaciale. Cet Alpha avait rejoint la meute il y a maintenant quatre mois et depuis ces quatre mois Liam n'avait perçu aucune émotion parcourir le visage du jeune homme que ce soit de la joie, de la tristesse ou même de la colère. Ainsi, dans n'importe quelle situation, le visage d'Andrew rester froid et distant. Liam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence. Finalement, Andrew répondit à Liam de sa voix monotone:

 

**«Monsieur Zayn demande à ce que vous préveniez les soigneurs, nous avons deux blessés.»**

 

Le cœur de Liam fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

 

 **«-Qui est blessé?»** Demanda t'il d'une voix étranglée.

 

**«-Un Alpha abandonné et...»**

 

Andrew ne finalisa pas sa phrase, il se contenta de fixer Liam de son regard glaciale. Liam comprit alors: son Edward était blessé. Liam n’attendit pas plus longtemps et s’élança à vive allure dans la direction des bois, mais à peine avait il parcouru quelques mètres qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol par un imposant loup gris: Andrew.

 

 **«Laisse moi!»** Grogna Liam.

 

Andrew fit rouler Liam sur le dos et plaça ses deux pattes avant sur les épaules de l'oméga avant de répondre:

 

**«Les ordres de votre Alpha sont clair: aucun Oméga ne rentre dans les bois.»**

 

Liam continuait de se débattre mais la force de l'autre Alpha était trop impressionnante.

 

 **« -Je t'ordonne de bouger »** essaya à nouveau Liam.

 

Durant quelques secondes Liam pu apercevoir une expression qui se rapprochait de la frustration apparaître sur le visage d'Andrew, mais très vite le visage d'Andrew fut à nouveau indifférent, mise à part ses sourcils qui restèrent légèrement froncés. Finalement Andrew approcha son visage prêt de l'oreille de Liam tout en murmurant:

 

**«Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que ce sont les Omégas qui obéissent aux Alphas, et non l'inverse.»**

 

Le sang de Liam ne fit qu'un tour à la mention de ses parents. Une colère s'empara alors de lui, le faisant légèrement trembler de rage. Après être rapidement passé sous sa forme de loup, Liam se jeta de toute ses forces sur Andrew qui, prit par surprise, roula quelques mètres plus loin. Liam s'attendait à recevoir directement des excuses de ce dernier pour l'avoir offensé de cette manière, cependant il fut surpris de voir le regard meurtrier que Andrew posa sur lui peu de temps après s'être relevé de ses roulades. Andrew grogna légèrement tout en exposant ses crocs en direction de l'Oméga. Liam sentit son cœur s’accélérer, prit de panique il regarda rapidement autour de lui, ils étaient seuls dans le jardin. Il avait énervé un Alpha et il n'y avait personne pour voler à son secours. Andrew commença à s'approcher de Liam tout en poussant un grognement menaçant dans sa direction. Liam essaya de luter, mais devant le grognement de l'Alpha, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser ses oreilles tout en s'accroupissant devant lui. Liam releva légèrement la tête de manière a apercevoir le visage d'Andrew, il fut subitement étonné de remarquer que le visage d'Andrew, qui d'habitude resté neutre dans n'importe qu'elle circonstance, affichait, pour la première fois, un grand sourire. Malheureusement, ce n'était point un sourire chaleureux mais un sourire qui semblait diabolique aux yeux de Liam. L'espace d'un instant, Liam eu l'impression que ce n'était pas Andrew mais Aaron qui se tenait devant lui, à cette pensée il eu le sentiment que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

 

 **«Hmm...Je dois avouer que malgré ton insolence tu sens plutôt bon pour un Oméga.»** Fit Andrew.

 

Liam glapit légèrement, des frissons lui parcouraient maintenant l'ensemble du corps. Mais où était passé le courage qui, plus tôt, l'avait encouragé à se révolter contre un Alpha?

 

Andrew s'approcha lentement de Liam et une fois arrivé à son niveau il fit basculer Liam sur le dos d'un simple coup de patte.

 

 **«Ne bouge pas!»** Grogna t'il à Liam qui avait essayé de se relever légèrement.

 

Liam ne pouvait qu’obéir aux ordres de l'Alpha, ce dernier ne bougea donc pas d'un centimètre pendant tout le temps où Andrew frottait doucement sa tête contre les poils de Liam.

 

 **«Ton pelage est d'une douceur.»** Constata doucement Andrew.

 

Liam s’efforçait toujours de le fusiller intensément du regard pour ne pas vaciller et baisser les yeux devant un autre Alpha que Zayn. Jamais aucun Alpha ou Oméga de la meute ne s'était comporté de la sorte avec lui, ils lui avaient toujours voué le même respect qu'ils voués à Zayn, que ce passait t'il?

 

 **«Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi Monsieur Zayn a fait d'un fragile Oméga comme toi le sien.»** Continua Andrew de son ton monotone.

 

Andrew resta fixer Liam quelques instants, il semblait attendre quelque chose que Liam ne parvenait pas à deviner.

 

 **«Soumet toi!»** Hurla finalement Andrew de sa voix d'Alpha.

 

Liam aurait aimé luter, vraiment il aurait voulu, mais la seconde d’après il exposait son cou en guise de soumission. Andrew laissa échapper un léger ricanement avant d'approcher sa tête du cou de Liam. L'Oméga arrêta de respirer quelques instants, sentant le souffle froid de l'Alpha frôler son cou. Finalement, Liam fut obligé de soupirer d'aise quand la langue de l'Alpha passa doucement sur les deux marques présentent sur son cou. Les deux marques avaient été faite par Zayn. La première était la marque d'appartenance à la meute, que tout les membres de la meute portaient fièrement à leur cou. Cependant la seconde marque, Liam était le seul à la posséder. En effet, cette marque symbolisait son appartenance à Zayn. Les marques d'appartenance se situaient toujours en haut à gauche du cou des Omégas. Ces marques liaient jusqu'à la mort un Alpha à son Oméga et ne pouvaient être fait que durant l'une des nombreuses chaleurs d'un Oméga. Elles pouvaient néanmoins être annulées mais uniquement une semaine après la morsure, en mordant le coté droit du cou. Passé ce délai, l'Alpha et l'Oméga étaient condamnés à être liés jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Zayn avait mordu Liam lors de la première chaleur qu'il avait passé au coté de l'Oméga, cette même chaleur qui leurs avaient permis de concevoir Harry, Edward et Marcel, cette marque avait donc beaucoup de signification pour Liam.

 

Alors qu'Andrew s’apprêter à mordre le bas du cou de Liam pour afficher pleinement sa domination, il sursauta subitement avant de reculer de quelques pas et finir par s'accroupir devant Liam. Liam eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui se passait qu'il sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait bien.

 

 **«Zayn...»** Murmura t'il dans un souffle.

 

Liam se retourna rapidement et, sans surprise, il aperçut son Alpha, sous sa forme de loup, grognant violemment dans la direction d'Andrew. Zayn passa rapidement deux pattes par-dessus Liam de manière à maintenir une position défensive sur son Oméga. L'Alpha frotta ensuite rapidement sa tête contre celle de Liam ce qui provoqua presque immédiatement un soupire de soulagement de Liam qui sentit l'odeur de son Alpha l'envahir. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée, car quelques secondes après Zayn s'était déjà élancé dans la direction d'Andrew tout en s'exclamant:

 

**«Qui crois-tu être pour forcer Liam à se soumettre à toi!»**

 

Liam n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position, il se remettait progressivement de ses émotions.

 

**«-Pardonnez-moi monsieur, il essayait de s’aventurer dans la...»**

 

Andrew n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Zayn avait déjà posé sa patte sur la gorge de l'Alpha, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Zayn lui demanda alors d'une voix emplit de colère:

 

**«Il me semble t'avoir demandé de le retenir n'est-ce pas?»**

 

Andrew commençait déjà à suffoquer et son visage avait tourné en un blanc pâle, néanmoins il parvient quand même à hocher la tête. Zayn continua alors:

 

**«A quel moment as-tu cru que je t'avais donné l'autorisation de forcer mon oméga à se soumettre à un Alpha aussi minable que toi?»**

 

 **«J-Jamais** » Articula Andrew avec difficulté.

 

**«-C'est bien ce que je pensais...»**

 

Zayn appuya de plus en plus sur la gorge d'Andrew, tellement fort que ce dernier commençait déjà à tourner de l’œil.

 

 **«Zayn, s'il te plaît arrête tu vas le tuer.»** Murmura doucement Liam qui n'avait d’ailleurs toujours pas bougé de sa position.

 

Suite à la demande de son Oméga, Zayn relâcha légèrement sa prise sur la gorge d'Andrew. Cependant, il continua à le fixer intensément comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Finalement Zayn s'exclama d'une voix autoritaire:

 

**«Liam approche.»**

 

Liam, qui était toujours sous sa forme de loup, approcha rapidement. Une fois arrivé à proximité de Zayn il put remarquer le regard meurtrier que ce dernier posait sur Andrew.

 

 **«Que c'est-il passé?»** Zayn essaya tant bien que mal de rendre sa voix la plus douce possible pour ne pas effrayer son Oméga mais la colère qui le consumait lui rendait la tâche extrêmement difficile.

 

**«-Je lui ai demandé de me laisser passer, il m'a répondu qu'il n’obéissait pas aux ordres d'un oméga puis m'a forcé à me soumettre.»**

 

Un grognement sorti à nouveau du fin fond de la gorge de Zayn, ce qui provoqua un petit frisson involontaire de Liam, son Alpha était vraiment en colère.

 

 **«SOUMET TOI!»** Hurla Zayn à l'intention d'Andrew.

 

Andrew leva immédiatement la tête pour laisser un accès entier à son cou tout en couinant légèrement. Il semblait vraiment effrayé maintenant.

 

 **«Mort le Liam.»** Ordonna Zayn.

 

Liam ne bougea pas, ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur son Alpha. Dans ses moments de colère Zayn était vraiment terrifiant. Voyant que son oméga n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ce dernier se retourna vivement vers lui et fut étonné de voir les yeux de Liam débordant de terreur.

 

 **«Liam, mort le s'il te plaît, il faut lui apprendre qu'il doit autant se soumettre à toi qu'à moi.»** reprit Zayn d'une voix plus douce.

 

Liam hocha finalement la tête et s'approcha. Andrew avait commencé à se débattre depuis que Zayn avait légèrement relâché la prise qu'il avait sur son cou.

 

 **«Ne bouge pas»** Grogna Zayn légèrement agacé.

 

Liam resta regarder quelques instants le cou d'Andrew avant d'enfin le mordre violemment. La chair du cou d'Andrew émit un son grave dans toute la cour extérieur du château en se brisant. Les autres Alphas, qui étaient jusqu'alors restés en retrait, essayaient maintenant de se rapprocher dans le but d'avoir une meilleur vue sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Andrew ne s'était jamais sentit aussi humilié, en effet, se soumettre à un oméga devant une grande partie des Alphas de la meute était l'une des choses les plus abominable qui pouvait arrivée à tout Alphas qui se respecte. Finalement, Liam retira ses crocs le plus en douceur possible pour ne pas blesser Andrew plus que nécessaire. Malgré tout, ce dernier ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver une certaine forme de compassion à l'égard Andrew. Une fois que ses crocs furent proprement retirés du cou de l'Alpha, Andrew s'affala sur le sol entièrement vidé de ses forces, comme toute personne après soumission. Un petit grognement satisfait sortit de la gorge de Zayn avant que ce dernier ne se retourne vers les autres Alphas pour leur ordonner:

 

**«Que deux d'entre vous l’emmènent au cachot! Je déciderais de sa punition plus tard...»**

 

Immédiatement deux loups approchèrent et soulevèrent indélicatement Andrew afin de le traîner vers l'intérieur du château. Un silence s'imposa ensuite dans le jardin, seul le vent bougeant doucement les feuilles des arbres se faisait entendre. Zayn repassa finalement sous sa forme humaine avant de se retourner vers Liam. Ses yeux n'était plus emplis de colère, mais brillaient à présent d'une légère inquiétude. Zayn s'approcha de Liam, après que ce dernier soit à son tour repassé sous sa forme humaine, et l'entoura de ses bras puissants tout en enfonçant sa tête dans les cheveux bruns de l'Oméga.

 

 **«Tu vas bien?»** Demanda t'il tendrement à son Oméga.

 

Liam enfonça sa tête un peu plus profondément dans la poitrine de Zayn avant de hocher positivement la tête. Ils restèrent comme cela durant quelques secondes, Liam profitant de la chaleur rassurante de son Alpha et Zayn, dont son instinct de loup, l’inciter à lécher l'ensemble des endroits de Liam où ce foutu Andrew avait laissé son odeur. Finalement ils furent interrompus par un cri de douleur. Avant que Liam n'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, son Alpha avait déjà quitté ses bras pour s’élancer avec rapidité vers l'embrasure de la forêt où s'étaient maintenant rassemblés les autres Alphas chasseurs. Ces derniers, formés un cercle autours de quelque chose que Liam ne parvenait définitivement pas à apercevoir. C'est alors qu'il se rappela: Edward était blessé. En moins de quelques secondes, Liam avait rejoint son mari qui passait rapidement à travers l'attroupement d'Alphas. Arrivé au centre du cercle, Liam laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de s’agenouiller à coté de son fils. Le visage d'Edward était entièrement blanc et de la sueur coulait abondamment de son front. L'herbe autour de lui avait maintenant prit une teinture rouge sang. Les yeux de Liam se déplacèrent rapidement vers son bras où trônait la fameuse blessure qui l'avait mit dans cette état là. Liam posa une main tremblante sur la blessure de son fils en espérant réduire le saignement mais en moins d'une seconde sa main était entièrement recouvert du sang d'Edward.

 

 **«Q-Qui lui a fait cela?»** Murmura Liam d'une voix effrayée.

 

Zayn, qui était agenouillé de l'autre coté d'Edward, ignora la question de son Oméga et posa sa main sur le front de son fils. En sentant la main froide de son père sur son front brûlant, Edward laissa inconsciemment échapper un petit gémissement.

 

 **«Il a de la fièvre...»** Constata Zayn.

 

 **«La plaie a du s'infecter.** » envisagea Dan qui était debout derrière Zayn, comme toujours.

 

Liam trembler de plus en plus. Il murmurait des _«shht»_ à l'oreille d'Edward tandis que sa main brossait tendrement les cheveux légèrement bouclé de son fils. Zayn se releva subitement et ordonna à l'intention des ses Alphas:

 

**«Que deux d'entre vous emmènes Louis à l'infirmerie, je m'occuperais d'Edward»**

 

Zayn se baissa à nouveau dans l'objectif de prendre Edward, mais Liam qui le tenait fermement au creux de ses bras semblait refuser de le lâcher.

 

**«Liam, on doit se dépêcher de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.»**

 

Liam hocha la tête mais ne relâcha pas sa prise. Il commença doucement à bercer son fils tout en continuant à murmurer des _« shht »_ à chaque fois que son fils gémissait. Zayn soupira légèrement avant de s'agenouiller à coté de son Oméga et d'attraper le visage de Liam entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

 

 **«Liam j'ai besoin que tu le lâche.»** Dit sévèrement Zayn.

 

Liam tremblait toujours mais devant le regard insistant de son Alpha il finit par hocher la tête et par retirer tout doucement ses bras du corps de son fils. Voyant le corps mou et désarticuler d'Edward tomber sur l'herbe, Liam ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Zayn pressa alors ses lèvres contre la tempe de son Oméga tout en prenant tendrement et discrètement Edward dans ses bras.

 

 **«Calme toi, tout ira bien, tu verras.»** fit Zayn essayant tant bien que mal de rassurer son Oméga.

 

 **«Tu m'avais déjà dit cela ce matin...»** Répondit Liam d'un ton qui sonna plus rancunier qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

 

Liam s'en voulu tout de suite lorsqu'il aperçut le regard blessé et fautif qui traversa le visage de Zayn. Liam commença à ouvrir la bouche dans le but de lui formuler ses excuses, mais avant que les mots n'eurent le temps de franchir ses lèvres, son corps entier se figea. Zayn remarqua tout de suite le regard plus que horrifié que Liam poser sur leur fils.

 

**«Liam?»**

 

 **«Zayn, E-Edward.»** répondit ce dernier d'une voix incroyablement étranglée.

 

Zayn suivis le doigt que pointer Liam en direction de leur fils. Au début il ne remarqua rien, le corps qui se reposait dans ses bras était le même que quelques secondes auparavant. La tête d'Edward pendouillé toujours mollement sur son épaule, son visage était toujours aussi blanc et la blessure à son bras couler toujours abondamment. Puis finalement, il la remarqua cette différence qui lui glaça le sang:

 

La poitrine de Edward avait cessé de monter et de descendre.

 

 


End file.
